leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nashramae
Nashramae is a coastal port city located in northern Shurima. A Shuriman port famed for its silk, Sun Disc replica, and festival celebrating . Lore This northern coastal city, currently run by Hagyett Sabja. The people of Nashramae are devoted to preserving the ways of the past, celebrating their ancestors and the Ascended. It holds a festival yearly celebrating , where thousands gather to roll and somersault around the city. Its primary exports are woven goods, like mats and bolts of cloth. Champions of Nashramae Other Related Champions * traveled to Nashramae during one of his expeditions. * was part of the Siege of Nashramae. * was part of the Siege of Nashramae which made it part of Ancient Shuriman Empire. * visited Nashramae for a commission to find "the Chalicar". * visited Nashramae during her initial travels. Locations * Market of Illumination: It is believed that an elderly mason was inspired by a profound, yet brief conversation with Rammus, and constructed an enormous marketplace which became the bustling heart of Nashramae. That market is connected to Vekaura streets. * Sun Disc Replica: The prize of the city is the ornate, non-magical, replica of the Sun Disc, built to honor Shurima's fallen and as a statement of hope that the sun might one day bless them again. Wildlife Kmiros Gigantic scarabs that roam in swarms, looking for unfortunate travelers to feed on. They seem to be common prey for . Culture Objects= Architecture Shurima Nashramae Architecture.jpg|Nashramae Architecture Shurima Market Of Illumination.jpg|Market Of Illumination Shurima Nashramae.jpg|Nashramae * Nashramae: Much of the architecture of Nashramae withstood the great fall, but decades of exposure to the elements has weathered these ancient Shuriman structures. Though some younger inhabitants wish to tear down and rebuild, the elders feel this would be an insult to the heritage and bloodlines from which they came. |-| Mythos= Rammus The enigmatic armordillo that roams the deserts of Shurima. comes and goes, appearing to the people of Shurima at random, usually by accident, looking for food, or because of some other agenda. However, this hasn't stopped the people from creating wild theories about his origin, race, and goals. Some say he is harbinger of change, others say a god, and still others claim him to be a guardian of Shurima. Whatever the case, he will continue to roam the desert, and mystify all who come across him. Government General= Hagyett |-| Organizations= Disciples Of The Armordillo The Disciples of the Armordillo is by far the only cult that does not have any detriments. The cult revolves around the legendary being known as , whom they believe to be a god, Ascended, oracle, or something along those lines. Disciples yearly conduct ceremonies wherein they will imitate his famous roll, and somersault across their respective cities in droves. Many pilgrims roam the desert, in the hopes that they will find him and answer a single question. Knowing his cravings for sweets, they often fill all of their caravans with treats and sweets, usually finding their caravans exhausted of it all first thing in the morning. Trivia * Travel from Piltover to Nashramae takes around 7 days by trade ship. * Traveling on the back of a dormun from Nashramae to the capital of Shurima would take approximately 65 days.Shuriman Dormun Beast travel time Media Music= ;Related Music See Also *Caravan North Category:Places Category:Shurima